Left Behind
by ValinNight
Summary: What happens if Natsu and Mirajane gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only two people to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only two members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. One-Shot


Left Behind -

Natsu x Mirajane

What happens if Natsu and Mirajane gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only two people to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only two members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. One-Shot

One-shot

Soo.. While writing its time I got this idea for this story. Holy crap has it fricken bugged me. I have had been wanting to write this forever, so I am. :p Natsu x Mirajane 3

Sorry that I haven't updated a story in a while, this one-shot has been in my head forever and I've had a bunch of school work.

Note: This story is Natsu x Mirajane.

Another note: I use the word story and stories in this fanfiction. I write in American English so people who live in canada or England or what ever countries that have it. Story = storey. Just wanted to let you know :D

UPDATE: This story is being rewritten at The Tenrou Group Lives On, it is much better written..

-ValinNight

* * *

><p>Cough cough cough<p>

Cough cough cough  
>"Hm.. I hate saying this Natsu, I know you have worked so hard for this. But your sick. You can't participate in the S-Class promotional trial." Master Makrov said knowing it will be hard on Natsu.<p>

"But pl-."

"No."

"I'll be be-"

"No."

"Co-."

"No and that's final Natsu."

After telling Natsu for the last time that he couldn't take the S-Class promotion trial becuase he was sick, Matser Makarov left the infirmary. He headed straight for the bar right away to relax himself for the next days challenge. As Master Makarov started on his beer Mirajane came up to him.

"Would you like me to stay to make sure Natsu doesn't try to follow?" Mrajane asked Master Makarov.

"Im afraid so. I doubt Natsu would be able to stay. He will try to come. Your needed in the S-Class promotional trials because Laxus won't be joining us but if you can please stay here and watch Natsu, that would help a lot" Master Makarov answered Mirajane.

"I truly hope Mirajane can keep Natsu here while we leave. They better not get the guild hall destroyed!" Master Makarov thought in his head.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as everyone got ready for the S-Class promotional trials. The sun set and everyone slept the night away. As sun rose everyone heading to Tenrou Island without the pink hair fore dragon slayer and Fairy Tails head waitress the demon. Neither of them knew this would be the last time they saw them for 7 years.

* * *

><p>-1 week later-<p>

"W-what? That's bullshit!" Natsu screamed at the man.

The man that Natsu was screaming at was a man from the Magic Counsil. The mans name was Doranbolt. The spy from the Magic Council who tried to find some information on Fairy Tail to destroy the guild. Though at the moment he was not having a good day. First the island a few days back, know he was trying to tell Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail that everyone who was on the island is dead. Acnologia had destroyed the island.

"B-but that isn't possible. What about Levy and Master?!" Jet and Droy said at the same time.

"Dead, what don't you all understand. I watched Acnologia the chaos dragon destroy Tenrou Island!" Doranbolt screamed as he was really getting annoyed that he had to say it over and over again.

"Mirajane, Erza, Master, Grey, Gajeel, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy. There all gone, I should of been there!" Nastu said silently as tears rolled down his face.

"N-no.. not again! Lisanna, Elfman!" Mirajane said as she cried.

Soon after Doranbolt repeated again and again that everyone on Tenrou island were dead he left. The following days after Fairy Tail was a wreck. No one took jobs and did anything. They sat there mourning the loss of a huge amount of there family. Mirajane cried every tear she had and stayed home crying. After a day of crying Natsu went up to her, hugged her, and didn't stop. He hugged her till she cried her self asleep in his arms.

Slowly by surly days went by and they finally agreed it was time to make a decision. They needed a new guild master, someone who was strong and could protect Fairy Tail. They needed someone who could bring the best out of everyone and make everyone happy to fight for there family. Someone to stand as there leader. Everyone looked at Natsu.

"W-what?" Natsu told them. Natsu hadn't been paying attention, he just sat there sulking and remembering his friends.

"Natsu.." Mirajane started to say. "We will help you but I think I can speak for all of Fairy Tail who are left. Natsu will you take the role as Fairy Tails fourth guild master?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

Natsu's mouth dropped at the question that Mirajane had just asked. Mirajane wanted him to lead Fairy Tail, to be the next guild Master. Natsu slowly looked around Fairy Tail. Everyone he looked at was staring at him with a smile on there face knowing Natsu was the right choice.

"Y-yes." Natsu finnaly answered Mirajane once he looked at everyone who was left in Fairy Tail.

The next few months flew by in a blur. Natsu trained more than he had ever done and he learned as much as he could. He trained himself so he could protect Fairy Tail from any danger and learned so he could make better decisions. He did all he could for Fairy Tail. Mirajane also changed, she trained her self along side of Natsu to grow strong for Fairy Tail. Everyday since she cried her self asleep in Natsu's arms she's followed him and supported him as much he could.

It had been 3 months since they lost the people on Tenrou island. That is when the magic council finally gave them the news that they had been wanting to hear. They finally found out about Zeref. Everyone that had lost, that Fairy Tail lost was because of Zeref. That day Natsu swore revenge on Zeref, to find him, and kill Zeref the Dark Mage.

The weeks forward while Natsu led Fairy Tail greatly with the help of Mirajane they looked for Zeref. He used every rumor, every pieces of advice, and peoples word to find Zeref. While doing so Natsu helped Fairy Tail grow. There were no longer many fights in the guild, there were many new members, and because of it Fairy Tail had extra money to spare. They expanded. Fairy Mountain was built. A dorm for the males as the girls had Fairy Hills. The dorm was built out of magic wood beams, nails, and windows. It was immune to magic to,immune to destruction was a plus as the original male dorms were destroyed by a drunk Gildarts.

The guild hall was also redone. The guild hall was know a 5 story high building. The first and second story were for all the mages. The first story was like the old building, it had benches, tables, the bar, the infirmary, and the guild stage. The second floor had the job board, more benches, the s-class area, and more tables. But you could also see the first story from the second story. The third story was much different. The third story was the Master's office and a place for people to help Natsu as the fourth Master. The fourth story really wasn't a floor for people to visit. It was Natsu's and Mirajane's home. It was Natsu's and Mirajane's home because they were always at the guild, all day and all night. They trained at the guild hall, learned at the guild hall, and becuase of it know lived there. The fifth story was the best story as Natsu put it. It was a open deck, a deck high enough to see all of Magnolia and the ocean that was by it. But what was more touching was, what was engraved in the wood there. Engraved was the name of everyone Fairy Tail member that they had lost at Trenrou Island.

It was two years and almost the exact day of the Trenrou Island incident when it happened. Fairy Tail found Zeref.

"Mirajane, Romeo, Jet, Christine. Please gear up and prepare your selves. Its time." Natsu told all 4 S-Class mages.

Yes. S-Class mages. Romeo and Jet has changed since the incident. Romeo and Jet had grown stronger. While Natsu trained to become stronger to protect the guild so did Romeo and Jet. They were both know Natsu's left and right hand men. Romeo with his fire magic had now control over multiply different color fire magic. Red for regular flames, blue for cold flames, yellow for lightning flames, purple for poison flames, and black for iron flames. Jet also grew stronger. His high speed was faster and better. He could know use his high speed to stop attacks, make tornados, make a blast of air, and easily punch someone or dodge his opponents attack.

Christine was different. She was a new members who had joined a few months after the incident. Christine could use lightning make magic a similar magic to Gray's but instead of ice, lightning. With the lightning she could make things out of it, a sword, a wall, and a hammer were the most common things she made with her magic.

Mirajane was the most changed. She was stronger then ever. She was equally as powerful as Natsu. She could easily know last longer then a day in her take over forms and rip apart who ever tried to hurt,Fairy Tail. But the most noticeable was how she know dressed and who she stayed with. Mirajane no longer wore her regular dress she used to before the accident. She wore a pair of black heels, tight jeans, a black shirt with flames on it, her blue necklace, and a black bow in her hair like she used to when she was young. The other noticeable change was she was always with Natsu. If Natsu went down stairs so did Mirajane. If Natsu retired early that night so did Mirajane. A hour didn't go by that Mirajane wasn't by Natsu's side. Natsu had become her love, the person she was always going to be with.

Once Mirajane, Romeo, Jet, and Christine were geared up and ready they went to the Master. At the moment Natsu or as most people called called him Master Dragneel was on the fifth story. He was resting peacefully and preparing for the fight. At the moment Natsu was remembering all his past memories of his friend that he lost. Lucy's first mission, the tower of heaven, and Eldos were the three main things he remembered.

"Master Dragneel, we're ready." Christine told Natsu, all four S-Class mages know stood silently behind him ready for his directions.

"Already time I see." Natsu told them as he slowly got up and grabbed his bag that was laying on a bench close by.

Before Natsu walked down stairs he asked something.

"Are you afraid of death?" Natsu asked the four S-Class mages.

"W-what?" Jet asked as he became nervous.

"Are you afraid of death? We are soon going to fight Zeref. Zeref is said to, be the strongest person to ever live. There a good chance that one of us will die during this fight. "

"No." Romeo said as was confident that everyone would come back.

"If I was afraid of death I wouldn't have signed up for this then." Christine said as she smirked.

"Being afraid is ok, but being able to go through with it, that is truly the hardest part." Mirajane said as she was ready for the fight and take revenge on Zeref on for calling Acnologia and killing her family.

Jet nodded at Master Dragneel and all five started walking down into the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Next stop, Luminor city."

36 hours. Thats how long it took for them to get to Luminor city. It is also the city that sadly harbors the guild "Death Night." The largest dark guild in Fiore. But most importantly it holds tons of rumors of Zeref being there.

Death Night's guild hall sat in the middle of the city. A large building almost like a castle. From every point in the city you can see it, so it not that hard to miss.

As Nastu and the four S-class mages arrived at the door of Death Night, they decided not to knock.

"Fire dragon slayer iron fist!" Natsu screamed and blasted the doors apart. All five of them then walked forward into the castle.

As they walked into the castle they tried every door. All were locked but one. There had to be a reason why. They arrived at the only unlocked door.

"Be ready when the door opens." Natsu said as he hoped things will go well.

"3."

"2."

"1."

Boom!

The last door was blown to nothing and as they entered they saw him.

They saw Zeref.

But he was not alone. Over 50 dark mages were in a circle around him.

"So you've come.." Zeref said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Zeref..." Natsu said as the 4 S-Class mages stood behind him.

"Mirajane, Jet, Romeo, Christine, go for the other mages, Zeref is my fight." Natsu stated as he lit his hands on fire.

Mirajane, Jet, Romeo, and Christine nodded and went to attack the other mages.

Zeref nodded to Natsu and his death aura started. "I hope you can kill me.." Zeref said and started running at Natsu.

"For my family, for my loved ones, for Fairy Tail!" Natsu screamed and started running straight at Zeref. They both met each others fist with there own fist and it caused a blast. Everything that was in 10ft around them was gone.

"Fire dragons roar!"

"Death shield!"

Boom! Zeref blocked Natsu's roar but was pushed back because of it. As as he was pushed back he had to block again as Natsu was already hitting him with his fists.

"Death blast!" Zeref shot out 5 black blasts, as Natsu dodged he noticed that they were destroying everything that was in the blasts way. When they hit the ground a 5 by 5 foot hall was in its place. There wasn't even a explosion just the hole appeared.

"Fire dragon's crushing fang!" Natsu attacked in a claw like fashion.

Zeref didn't have the time to dodge and when they hit him, it burned part of his cloths off and his skin.

"Gahh! Bastard! " Zeref screamed as he put the fire on him off.

"Dark crash!" a dark ring formed around Zeref hand and blasted toward Natsu. Once it got to Natsu it wrapped around him and blasted him toward the ground.

"Damn!" Natsu said in pain. The fight had bin going on for 45 minutes already and both of them were getting tired. Natsu knew they both had enough magic left for one big spell.

"Darkness come, darkness live, darkness prepare yourself!" Zeref said as he started to charge a black sphere in his hands.

"I call upon the fairies, light, and it's family. I call upon Fairy Glitter! Come to me!" Natsu said as a Fairy Tail mark appeared and started wrapping around his wrists and started to charge.

"..So you learned to call upon the fairys...your desperate" Zeref said as he kept charging the attack.

"Of course I did, every master of Fairy Tail most at-least know one of the three Fairy Tail spells. But your also desperate, your using your greatest spell from your own book." Natsu said and commented back as he charged Fairy Glitter.

"Dark sphere!" Zeref threw the sphere of darkness that he had been charging at Natsu.

"Fairy Glitter!" Natsu called upon the fairies and basted Zeref with Fairy Glitter but also Zeref's dark sphere hit Natsu.

Boom!

1 week, that's how long she had been waiting. Since the fight between Natsu and Zeref ended she's been at his side.

"O Natsu, why did you have to do that?" Mirajane whispered to Natsu as he still slept.

It was so crisp is her mind of what happened. Once they heard the blast and felt the fairy and dark magic go everywhere, Mirajane went running towards Natsu. By the time she got to him Natsu was already knocked out and heavily bleeding. Zeref was in a worse condition. Zeref was dead.

Mirajane had Jet and Romeo bring Natsu back to the guild and to the infirmary room. There they patched it up and hoped he would recover, they all desperately didn't want to have to find a fifth master so soon.

Mirajane never left Natsu's room that he was out at. She ate, talked to people, and slept there. Everyone knew she had feeling for Natsu, even Natsu knew that. But no one knew why he still ignored her, it wasn't because he didn't like her. Most people thought was because he was so busy. She stayed there every hour with Natsu, so when he would wake up she could be the first thing he sees.

As Mirajane waited and hours rolled by, Mirajane went back through her memories. Memories of losing Lisanna, guild fights, Elfman on his first date with Evergreen, memories of talking with Natsu, and even the accident of losing the core members of Fairy Tail. Mirajane smiled at all of them including the accident. She never believed it was Natsu's fault. She believed it was just another way of someone telling her not to go for a certain reason.

As she continued to go through her memories she heard a moan of a person with very sore muscles. As soon as she heard the first moan she darted back into the room she shared with Natsu. It was then she saw it. Natsu was awake, know sitting up and looking around trying to still figure out where he was. Without thinking Mirajane went up the bed and hugged Natsu. Natsu hugged her back.

"Hey how you feeling?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Good a bit sore, but ok." Natsu answered her.

"Well you should be sore, you did it Natsu. You took down Zeref."

With her saying that Mirajane saw Natsu smile. Natsu then grabbed her again and hugged her tightly.

Natsu then stopped hugging her and brought Mirajane's face up to his and kissed her.

"I'm kissing Natsu!" Mirajane thought in her head.

They didn't stop. Natsu kept his mouth against Mirajane's and kept going. They kissed till they we're forced to stop and get air.

"N-Natsu?" Mirajane was a bit confused and happy at the same time.

"I've waited..I waited till Zeref was gone incase I wouldn't make It. I didn't want to break your heart." Natsu told Mirajane as he rested his forehead against Mirajane's chin.

"Natsu..." said Mirajane as tears ran down her face and kissed Natsu on his forehead.

* * *

><p>Years go by with out looking. Natsu became the 4th guild master at 17. 2 years later when he was 19 he killed Zeref. Years go by so quickly that you don't notice them go. At 20 he became a Wizard Saint. When Natsu was 21 he proposed to Mirajane and that same year they were married. Know he's 24, the guild has expanded greatly. Fairy Tail know has over 100 members. But Magnolia has changed to. The city has expanded, more shops have come in, more houses have been built and more ships know arrive at the port in Magnolia. Even though its grown there has one thing that has been the same. Fairy Tail.<p>

But one day things changed. A tall man with brown hair walked into Magnolia and straight to Fairy Tail. As he entered many people stared at him. A Magic Council work man was at Fairy Tail, which meant trouble.

The man walked up to the bar and asked to talk Master Dragneel.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Mirajane came out of the back from the kitchen and greeted the man.

"Hi, my name is Jake Zegrate. I'm from the Magic Council and I'm her to speak to Master Dragneel." Jake said.

"Master Dragneel is busy right know in a meeting. Im Mirajane Dragneel his wife, I can answer any questions you have." Mirajane said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but it's important. It's about Tenrou island."

"W-what? I'll get him right know." Mirajane answered him as she quickly walked up the stairs to Natsu's office.

Once Mirajane got to Natsu's office she knocked and slightly opened the door. Mirajane then entered the office.

"Sorry to bother you in your meeting but Natsu I need you. There's someone here from the Magic Council. He knows something about Tenrou island."

"Excuse me everyone, we can continue this meeting in a few minutes." Natsu said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the office with Mirajane.

Natsu followed Mirajane back down the stairs to the first story.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Master of Fairy Tail. What can I do for you?" Natsu said as he greeted the man and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack Zegrate from the Magic Council. I bring news about Tenrou Island." Jack said as he met Natsu.

"Amd what is the news?"

"There has been strange things happening where Tenrou Island was located. The Magic Council is asking for you to go there." Jack said and everyone in the guild went silent.

Later that evening after Natsu finished his meeting he talked with everyone in Fairy Tail. The first thing in the morning they were going to go to where Tenrou Island was and see what was there. If by chance Tenrou Island was there they would go in the island to see if the old members of Fairy Tail were dead or alive.

"Natsu...what happens if they are.. you know..?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she had her head on Natsu's bare chest.

"So its eating away at you to. I don't know. I want to say I want to find them but not find them if there dead. Then again in my heart I know there alive. Mavis is always watching all the Fairy Tail members." Natsu said after he yawned.

"I hope Mavis is watching over them." Mirajane said as she pulled the blanket up over her body and Natsu's and tryed to fall asleep with anticipation of tomorrow.

"Mavis is, she's even watching children that arnt here yet." Natsu smiled as he gently placed his hand on Mirajane's stomach where he felt a slight bump. Natsu kept smiling and kissed Mirajane's forehead as sleep took him over.

* * *

><p>"No! Tenrou Island should be more North of here!"<p>

"What? The map clearly shows is should be more West of here!"

Jet and Droy were to excited to find Levy that Natsu and Mirajane had to find a way to calm them down. They we're to excited to find Levy that they they were forced to help with directions because they were dancing and screaming like little girls. Natsu and Mirajane both agreed it was there worst decision.

"Hey what's that?" Bisca asks as everyone looks forward and see a young girl standing on water.

"I don't know, but we're getting closer." Natsu said.

In the next seconds to come the girl raises her hands and the waves start to go crazy and rock the ship back and fourth.

"W-what's she doing?!" Alzack screamed.

Everyone watched in awe as they watched Tenrou Island appear out of the water.

"Tenrou Islamd...!" Mirajane said in awe.

They sailed the ship straight for Tenrou island and ten minutes after they were on Tenrou's Island sandy shores.

"Stay together, we don't know anything that's happened. Will start searching for people and see if anyone's made it." Natsu said while wishing that everyone is safe.

As they all traveled inland on the Island they came across a red headed girl.

"E-er-za!" Mirajane screamed and went running towards her, as everyone went running towards her also.

As they got to Erza they started to shake her and do what they could to wake her up.

"Die Natsu for waking me up!" was the first thing Erza said as she opened her eyes to see Natsu trying to wake her up.

As she grabbed Natsu by his ear it finnaly dawned on her that why was Natsu on Tenrou Island? He was sick.

"Natsu! Your sick why are you here! You told us you would stay at the guild!" Eza screamed at Natsu.

"Stop Erza! What are you talking about? It's been 7 years since then.." Natsu yelled at Erza as he grabbed Erza's fists and stopped her from hitting him.

It was that second that Natsu told her that its been 7 years that she really looked at Natsu. Natsu was much older, he still had his spiked pink hair, he know wore a white jacket like Master Makarov's with the Fairy Tail and Wizard Saint sign on it, he wore a tight black shirt under it, a pair of jeans, his sandals, and had a ring on his hand.

She then looked at Mirajane and saw she was much different. Mirajane wore a loose red shirt which Erza could for some reason a bump in her belly, a pair of tight jeans, black heels, her green neckless, a red bow in her hair, and know a ring similar to Natsu's on her hand.

Everyone else was also different. Jet looked older, Droy was fat, Bisca and Alzack were older and around each other more.

Erza's eyes widened as she reliazed they weren't lying.

"W-wait what about the guild!?" Erza yelled.

"Once we find everyone else will tell you, alright?" Natsu told Erza and helped Erza up.

As they all walked onwards they slowly by surly found everyone else. Once everyone was together it was then the mystery girl appeared again.

"Hey it's the girl!" Jet yelled and pointed to the girl who was on the mountain above them.

"Hi, I'm Mavis. Mavis Vermilion the first guild Master of Fairy Tail." the girl said as they find out who she is. Everyone's mouths then drop.

"I took all of your power and faith in each other and turned in Fairy Sphere to protect everyone." Mavis then said as she smiled.

"Soo.. The first saved us.." Master Makarov said as he walked up to Mavis with a smile.

"Yes and before I go, thank-you Natsu for keeping Fairy Tail safe while we ere gone." Mavis said as she smiled at him and slowly disappeared.

"What did she mean by that Natsu?" Master Makarov asked Natsu.

Natsu slightly laughed. "When we lost all of you, Fairy Tail went through some rough times. But we pulled through it. I became Fairy Tail's fourth Master and kept the guild running strong."

"W-wait you mean flame brain is know Fairy Tail's Master?!" Gray screamed as he was surprised as everyone else was.

"Technically yes, but know that Master Makarov is back, he can take control again if he chooses to. But for know lets go home. I think we all have had long day." Natsu said as he put his arm around Mirajane and started walking back to the ship.

"It's not manly to put your arm around someone's else's sister!" Elfman screamed at Natsu as they all walked back to the ship.

"Actually it is, Natsu is my husband. So he's allowed to do so if he wants." Mirajane looked back and told Elfman.

Everyone's mouth dropped as they heard what Mirajane said.

Once they arrived on the ship, they took sail right away and headed on there way back to Fairy Tail. As everyone got caught up with each other on the main deck Natsu and Master Makarov walked up to the second deck to talk.

"So how has Fairy Tail bean and has there bean any news on Zeref." Master Makarov asked Natsu as he tryed to get caught up also.

"Very well, Fairy Tail has grown. Were still the best and largest guild in Fiore. About Zeref, he's dead." Natsu stated as it brought back memories of the fight with Zeref.

"No he isn't. Zeref is alive. He was on Tenrou island."

Natsu slightly started to laugh at what Mster Makarov said.

"What so funny boy? Zeref is still out there!"

"No he isn't. 5 years ago I killed him myself."

Master Makarov eyes widened in shock as he heard what Natsu said.

"We didn't know what happened to you all. When the Magic Council told us that Zeref was alive and was on Tenrou Island I started to train. As I took care of the guild I looked for Zeref. Two years of training and watching over the guild, we found him. It was a long, long fight. But at the end we were successful." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Well then.. that's gets rid of a lot of problems." Master Maakrov said as he looked down at everyone smiling and being happy.

* * *

><p>"N-natsu?! The guild... it's huge! The money!" Master Makarov looked as if he was about to cry as they got back to Magnolia. Everyone's face were also in shock as how big Fairy Tail and Magnolia was.<p>

"Come let go inside, and Gildarts, we have to decide if your allowed in the male dorm." Natsu said as he walked through everyone and entered the guild.

"Master's back!" a random wizard said as Natsu walked into the guild with everyone.

As everyone entered the guild hall Natsu jumped up onto the guild stage as did Mirajane.

"Everyone quiet down please!" Mirajane asked everyone.

"Everyone I would like to welcome Master Makarov, the third guild master of Fairy Tail and the original members of Fairy Tail!" Natsu told all the guild members who didn't know the original members.

Everyone greeted each other and learned who each other was. As they did Natsu and Mirajane joined the crowd and started talking with everyone.

"So Mirajane, these past few years haven't been that good on you. Your letting your self go." Erza told Mirajane as she went up to her.

"Really know.. Is that how you greet all pregnant women?" Mirajane told Erza back in a mean way.

"W-wait what?!"

"What?"

Erza quickly grabbed Mirajane and dragged her into another room.

"Your pregnant?!"

"Yes.. So? Natsu and I have already been married for 3 years. We both decided to start our own family. Is that a problem?" Mirajane said as they found a chair to sit on and rest her hands on her stomach.

"No, that's alright. I'm sorry, I'm still not used to everything yet. You being married to Natsu, Natsu being the guild Master, everyone is much stronger, and Fairy Tail being so big. It's still,just setting in." Erza told Mirajane as she sat down and was a bit sad at what she did.

"It's fine, I do understand. Everyone is going through the change, I'm just so glad your all alive."

"I agree and how many months pregnant are you?"

"Not long, only 2 months."

"Hm so this is we're you two went." Natsu said as he entered the room and greeted them both.

"Come on Mirajane it's already getting late and almost everyone has gone home or found a place to rest the night." Natsu went over to Mirajane and put his hand out and pulled Mirajane to her feet from where she was sitting.

"Night Erza." Both Natsu and Mirajane said at the same time as they left to, go up stairs.

As they got to there room Natsu pulled Mirajane into a kiss then into a hug.

"There home Natsu. Our family has returned." Mirajane whispered to Natsu as she hugged him back.

All the old members were alive. Everyone in Fairy Tail was safe and home. Fairy Tail had there family back together. Fairy Tail was whole once more.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry about no stories or chapters recently. Iv been busy with school and writing this one-shot. It's a weird type of one-shot but iv had this story stuck in my head for a whole, so I decided to just write it! :D I hope you all liked it! natsu x Mirajane ftw! ;) also this is my first story I put no lemons in xD<p>

UPDATE: WOO! It's been three months since I've written this and i've heard what you've said. This is now a full fledge story called The Tenrou Group Lives On. It is way better written and way in more depth.. it's already at 100k words.. so yeah. Thanks for loving the story and see you at my other story: The Tenrou Group Lives On.


End file.
